Back to December
by Breezy078
Summary: Mr. Schue assigns the class to do a "regret" song. Rachel and Finn!
1. Back to December

Back to December

"So, the theme for this week is regret," Mr. Schuster smiled, pulling on his vest. Rachel Berry sighed. Regret was something she knew too much about, not just because she was a diva and listened to Barbra Streisand a lot, but because she regretted a lot of things. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Finn laughing with Quinn. She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she saw Mercedes looking at her.

"Is something wrong, Rach?"

"I don't want to do this assignment."

"What?" Mercedes practically yelled. "You love assignments. You love showing everyone how much better you are than them. Isn't that your thing?"

Rachel sighed again. "Well, the thing I regret most right now, besides not going to that singing/talent camp this summer is Finn. But, what good is a song if it is not going to change his mind?"

Mercedes looked at Rachel and instantly felt bad. She was still hooked on Finn, despite the fact he broke up with her and was back with Quinn. And, she knew Rachel was right; she had apologized, sang love songs, sang heartbreak songs, and nothing worked.

"Well, I guess you could sing about the camp thing…"

Rachel stole one more look at Finn and Quinn. She frowned.

"I guess."

After 20 more long minutes of Glee, Mr. Schue decided to let the group go for the day. "Don't forget. REGRET!" he yelled as everyone shuffled out of the classroom. Mercedes fell in pace next to Rachel, as they were walking out to her car. She hated seeing her friend like this. Even though Rachel could be incredibly annoying, a lot of the time, she knew she was a good person.

"Kurt and I are going to the ice cream shop. He wants to catch up on Blaine drama. Do you want to come?"

Rachel nodded and smiled and got into Mercedes' car.

"You don't want to do the assignment? Are you sick?" Kurt exclaimed.

Rachel smiled. "No, I just want to be done with this regret. I mean, I go back to that stupid day where I decided that kissing Puck was a great idea, and I regret it. What more does he want? This stupid project is bothering me!"

Kurt looked thoughtfully at Rachel, taking in her face, which was reflecting sadness, and of course, regret.

"Well, I know you just want to get this assignment over with. Just sing a Taylor Swift song. Hello, all of her songs are about breaking up or regretting something. It's because she has never had a relationship in her life, and would be jealous of me and Blaine's," Kurt smiled brightly, and Rachel couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, we did come here to catch up on you and your love life…so, what happened?"

"Well, he finally…"

As Kurt began to rattle on about Blaine and everything, Rachel started to blank out. Taylor Swift. Kurt had a point. Not the diva with the strongest voice, but her material was perfect for this assignment…

Sitting in Glee the next day, Rachel started to become very nervous. This, of course, was very unlike her. She was barely listening to anyone else's songs, and was shaking by the time Mr. Schuester called her name to present her song assignment for the week. She had decided that right after the song, she would leave the room.

Rachel walked up slowly and nervously, and could feel everyone's eyes on her back. She had never felt this in her life. She hoped she wouldn't throw up.

She turned around and looked at the Glee group. She swallowed and attempted to divert glances at Finn, because that would just make this worse.

"So, Rachel. What is your song choice and why did you choose it?"

"Um. I picked "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. Because…it's…um…a song about regret."

Mr. Schue looked at her and nodded, and by the look on his face was rather confused, but he decided to let it go.

"Ok then. Hit it!"

She began to sing the song, willing herself not to look at Finn. She felt so tense.

"So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I'd go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right

I go back to December all the time"

She continued to sing; relaxing a bit, but still didn't look at Finn. She didn't want to look at him; she didn't want him to know this song was about him. She was so vulnerable, and she knew it. She continued to sing, and the song came beautifully from her throat, and everyone was staring at her so intently. She they were mesmerized. And, she smiled. She looked at Mercedes, who gave her thumbs up. It was at that moment she looked over at Finn. He was already staring at her, and she made eye contact and sang:

"I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night,

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

If we loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't

So if the chain is on your door, I understand"

She saw him swallow and tilt his head, examining her, but she turned back to the rest of the group and finished the song. She kept her eyes locked on Mercedes', afraid to look elsewhere, and beamed.

"Wow! That was great Rachel!" Mr. Schue clapped and congratulated her.

"I…uh, need to use the ladies' room quickly. Be right back!" Rachel sprinted out of the room, running to her locker. She could barely breathe. That was probably the bravest thing she had ever done, and maybe the dumbest. She knew that Santana would be making fun of her, and so would Quinn. She took a deep breath in.

"Hey," said a voice from behind her.

Rachel closed her eyes and swallowed.

"Hi Finn,"

She stood there, with her back to him, not sure if she wanted to look him in the face or not. Finn walked around her and stood in front of her, taking care of that problem, and looked at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Was that song for me?"

Rachel forced a smile onto her face. She began to turn around and go back to the music room.

"Rachel!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and looked at him.

"What Finn?"

"You never answered my question,"

"Obviously, it is about you, Finn. As all of my love songs have been and all of my sad ones."

"Rachel…"

"It doesn't matter, Finn. You're with Quinn."

Rachel walked back to the Glee room, where the group was just getting dismissed for the day.

Mercedes looked at her, and then her eyes shifted to Finn, who followed Rachel in and who was staring at her.

"Ok, what was that about? You sing some T. Swift, and Finn basically runs out the door. What gives?"

"He asked if that song was about him,"

"Hello! Obviously! How stupid!" Mercedes said.

Rachel laughed a bit.

"You're right."

They walked arm and arm out the door to the parking lot.

Finn stared after Rachel walking away. He knew that song was for him, he just wanted to hear it coming from her mouth. She had apologized hundreds of times, tried so many different ways to get back with him, and was heartbroken once she found out that he was still in love with Quinn. Quinn came up to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong? You look confused,"

He looked down at Quinn. She was pretty and they had always had fun together. Did he feel fireworks when they kissed? Sure. But, she kept giving him the run around. First, it was Puck. Then, it was Sam. Then, it was him. Then, it was Sam. Then, it was him…she was never constant in her affections. She would lead him on with kisses and whispers, and then dump him when Sam sang the right song or she felt that she was meant to be with Sam (well, until she was meant to be with Finn again.)

"Quinn. I can't do this anymore,"

Quinn looked up at her boyfriend with big, hurt eyes. Her mouth kept trying to form words, but none came out.

"What? What do you mean?"

Finn looked over her head, at the wall, trying to figure out the right way to put the words.

"You and me, we are fun. We always have fun. But, you always dump me randomly or cheat on me."

"Oh ok. Do you not remember me cheating on Sam with you? Or, did you just forget that?" Quinn shook her head, amazed that this was happening.

"I do. But, would I say we are devoted to each other? No."

Quinn looked at Finn in the eyes, searching for an answer. She tilted her head.

"This is about Rachel and her stupid song."

This time Finn was at a loss for words. He bit his lip as he tried to devise an answer, but none came to his head.

"I knew it. I knew you still liked her. Like I said before, when you're not staring at me, you're staring at her."

"And when you're leaning on my shoulder, you're staring at Sam."

Quinn took a deep breath. She smiled a bit.

"I can't say you're not right."

He smiled back. "I can't say you're not right, either."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, good luck, I guess."

She grabbed her bag and walked out the door, leaving Finn in the choir room all by himself. He needed to figure out a way to tell Rachel how he felt.


	2. Prove It

Finn was sitting at home, checking FaceBook, when he heard a knock at the door. He said, "Come in!" and Kurt walked in.

"Hey Finn,"

"Oh hey Kurt! What's up?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Not much. Seeing how you were doing. I haven't seen that much of you lately since you have been with Quinn. Speaking of, why are aren't you at her house now?"

"Oh, um, we broke up today."

"Oh, she's back with Sam?"

Finn was glad to know that he was not the only one who had noticed that Quinn's cycle between Sam and him was constant.

"No. I broke up with her. I don't think we're right for each other."

Kurt nodded, and pushed some of Finn's clothes to the side, making a seat for himself.

"Any particular reason?"

Finn turned back to his FaceBook, which happened to be on Rachel's page. Kurt leaned to the right to see what he was looking at.

"I see. So, I suppose her song worked?"

Finn turned around quickly. "What? You knew about that?"

Kurt scoffed, "You gave her all the credit for that song choice? Please Finn. I gave her the idea of Taylor Swift, and she picked the song. I never get any credit…oh well." Kurt shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head and smiled at Finn.

"So…does she still like me?"

Kurt looked at Finn like he was stupid. "Have you gotten a concussion lately?"

"Um, no…?" Finn replied, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, it seemed that you had temporary amnesia,"

Kurt stood up and went to the door.

"You know, it's kind of funny that you broke up with Rachel because she kissed Puck after hearing that you had sex with Santana. And, you made out with Quinn even though she was still with Sam and you tried to get her to leave him,"

"What? How is that funny?"

Kurt threw his scarf over one shoulder and started walking through the threshold but stopped.

"By funny, I mean stupid," and with that Kurt strode out of the room.

Finn stared at the empty doorway and turned back to Rachel's FaceBook page. He browsed through her profile pictures, smiling back at her beaming face, until he got to one that had both her and Finn in it. They were still dating at the time. She was staring at him, while he was smiling goofily at the camera. She only had eyes for him, and he knew that. He always knew, deep down, that what she did with Puck meant nothing to her.

He sighed and looked up at his bedroom ceiling for a while, trying to figure out what to say to her. Although he knew that if he just told her that her and Quinn broke up, because he knew that he still had feelings for her, she might come back, he also knew that this deserved a big showing. A song. She put of all of herself on the line for him, over and over, and he rarely did the same.

This time, he would prove that he could.


	3. Tell Her About It

The next day, everyone was piling in the Glee room and Rachel took her usual seat next to Mercedes. She saw Quinn walk in, strangely without Finn and sat in between Brittany and Santana.

"Weird," she thought. She turned to Mercedes to say something, when Finn walked in and sat next to Puck, pretty far away from Quinn. She looked at Mercedes again.

"What is going on? Why aren't Finn and Quinn sitting next to each other?"

Mercedes looked up from her phone, "Oh, you didn't hear? Quinn and Finn broke up yesterday after Glee,"

Rachel's mind started spinning. Was it because of her song that she sang to him? Did he finally realize that she was the one for him and not Quinn? She stared at Finn for a good 10 seconds and he didn't turn around to look at her.

She let her shoulders shrug. Probably not. Quinn is probably with Sam again. But, as she thought that, Sam sat next to Mike Chang, also not near Quinn.

Rachel felt more confused than ever, but decided that it didn't matter. Mr. Schue strode into the room, with yet another vest and a very annoyed look. Sue Sylvester peeked her head into the room and laughed an evil laugh. "Sue 1. William 0. How does it feel to be a loser, William? I wouldn't know. I'm a winner!" She laughed some more and kept walking down the hall.

"What was that about, Mr. Schue?" Tina asked.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "Not important. But, what is important is regionals is coming up and we need to blow the competition out of the water. You know, we have been talking about not just song choice or song style, but how connected we are to a song. People will connect to the performance more if you're connected to the song."

Someone cleared their throat.

"Um, Mr. Schue…ster? I have a song I would like to perform,"

Finn stood up and started walking towards the middle of the floor.

"Oh, uh, ok! Finn wants to perform everyone and, ok!"

Finn turned around and looked at the rest of the Glee group. Quinn had stopped texting and looked up and Rachel was trying her best to keep her eyes down, which caused him to frown a little.

"Uh, this song is a cautionary tale, I guess. I don't really how to explain it, so here goes…"

Finn began to sing "Tell Her About It" by Billy Joel. He kept his eyes moving, trying really hard not to stare at Rachel for too long. Rachel was still keeping her eyes down, but he felt that that would change soon.

"Listen boy

It's good information from a man

Who's made mistakes

Just a word or two that she gets from you

Could be the difference that it makes

She's a trusting soul

She's put her trust in you

But a girl like that won't tell you

What you should do

Tell her about it

Tell her everything you feel

Give her every reason

To accept that you're for real"

Rachel at this point was just staring at him, cocking her head ever so slightly to the side, and began to smile. He then stopped moving his eyes among the crowd and only stared at Rachel as he finished the song. She was grinning now, and so was he.

"Wow, that was a great performance, Finn. This is what I mean guys, you need to have an emotional connection to your song choice. We all knew Finn meant what he sang, and it was so enjoyable. Great job Finn!"

Finn nodded, "Thanks Mr. Schue!"

Finn went back to his seat next to Puck, and Puck and him bumped fists.

"Nice man. You know Jews can sing their heart out. Solid choice."

Finn laughed. "Yeah, I know man,"

Finn turned around and looked at Rachel, who was staring at him. He winked at her and turned back to Mr. Schue.

Rachel was turning red after he winked and Mercedes started to giggle.

"What?" Rachel demanded, half-serious and half-laughing.

"You are turning as red as your kitten sweater, haha!"

Rachel was going to say some rebuttal, but instead she began to laugh and nodded.

Mr. Schue let go Glee for the day, and Rachel and Mercedes began to pack up their things. Rachel looked up and saw Finn just standing there, waiting for her. She looked at Mercedes, who rolled her eyes.

"Meet me at the car."

She continued to walk but stopped to say something to Finn first.

"Finn, make this quick with Rachel. We have a movie to see!" She walked out of the door, answering her cell phone as she exited.

Rachel and Finn just looked at each other and laughed and then smiled at each other.

"Good song. Billy Joel is hard to cover, you have to have a certain personality for it, and a certain vocal range, but you did great!"

Finn grinned, "Yeah, thanks!"

Rachel felt confident about her and Finn for the first time in a long time.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that song for me?"

The corner of Finn's mouth rose, making him remember their conversation the afternoon before.

"Yeah. It was."

He looked into her big brown eyes, not sure what she was going to say.

"So, I heard you and Quinn are over?"

"Yep. As of yesterday."

"Why?"

"You know that song, by Bruno Mars or whatever, the gun one?"

"Gun one? You mean, "Grenade"?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What about it?"

"Well, I heard it yesterday morning, coming to school, when I saw Quinn talking to Sam and Puck. And, it made me realize that Quinn wouldn't take a grenade for me. She would let it hit me, go with somebody else, and when I was healed, she would come back."

"Um, actually, I'm pretty sure you would…um..die, from that actually,"

"Oh. Well. Anyway, I know you would."

"Die?"

"No..no..take a grenade for me. You would do anything for me. But, I decided that it was just a song, and I was just thinking too much."

Rachel looked very confused and pulled on the bottom of her sweater. "Oh, I see."

"Anyway, when you sang that song yesterday, it made me realize that even through all this time you have never tried to be with anyone else, because you loved me so much. Quinn wouldn't do that. She would be with someone new in a day. And, that's when I realized that I wanna be with you. Fireworks are great and all, but they last a second. But, the heat and sudden freezing feelings that go through my veins when I'm near you, well, that lasts the entire time, not just when we kiss."

A tear fell from Rachel's eye, and Finn reached out and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," she tried to laugh.

Finn took a step closer and then kissed her on her forehead. Then, her nose. Then, her lips. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed.

"I love you, Rachel. I know we have both messed up, but I don't want to always have to think of when we were still together and happy, when we can be now."

"I don't have to go back to December?" she laughed softly.

"No. Never again."

He took Rachel's hand and they left the choir room.


End file.
